


Down

by dabpancakes



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, Collars, Eventual Smut, F/M, I've been addicted to collars recently, Johnlock eventually, OFC - Freeform, OFC sub, Spies, enjoy, mycroft dom, mycroft is a badass, mycroft is a total dom, slow down yall, who wouldn't sub for mycroft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabpancakes/pseuds/dabpancakes
Summary: Who here wouldn't sub for Mycroft? Enjoy a little game of spies, a whole heck a lot of BDSM, and collars! Also, eventual Johnlock as well, but chill. Tags will be updated as we go, but the angst is planned, so stick with me.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Original Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

“Down.” His words turned her gut into ice, but she was half-sure he didn’t even say it. Her fantasy of the action-movie level of a life one would expect from MI6, or actually MI5, meant that sometimes, she wished her life was just a little more glamorous than it actually was. So her boss, Iceman Supreme over here, ordering her down as if he could tell that she was, never mind, it didn’t matter.  
She cleared her throat, “Sir?”   
He fixed his frigid gaze to her, “Don’t make me say it again. You’re not nearly that stupid. Down.”   
As he said, she wasn’t stupid enough to need to be told a third time. She crumpled, falling to her knees, in the standard position. Maybe she’d have to explain how she knew the standard position, but that was an issue for later. His hand found her hair. He generally wasn’t one for sentimental gestures, especially with his assistant. “Sir?” Her voice trailed off, she wasn’t sure she really wanted him to stop.  
“I need you to accompany me on a mission, but I had to make sure you could listen, without having all the answers.” After this, he seemed to be more talking to himself than to you. “I could’ve used some random sub, but the level of confidentiality is too high, but is she ready? It’s not been that long since…”  
You were no genius like him, but you knew where his brain went. “I’m okay, sir. I’ve been handling it, and the chance of me relapsing, even in that environment is small, no, minuscule. I’d ask how you even knew I subbed, but then again you know everything. Don’t you sir?” There was the slightest amount of sass in her voice, but she was still on her knees, so he might’ve deserved it.   
The sass made him come back to reality though. “God, you won’t still have that sass when I am done with you. Nah, you’ll behave.”  
The shiver that went down her spine was more exhilarating than anything MI5 had put her through. “As much as I’d like that, the mission sir?”  
He sighed, “Ah yes. So, here’s the thing…” 

The mission wasn’t a hard one. There were terrorists extorting one of the members of Her Majesty’s advisory board. There was a meeting at an exclusive club, downtown, one that catered to particular tastes, Kaija had frequented there often before she met her latest ex, and now anywhere they had gone together left a bad taste in her mouth. Mycroft was invited, but only if he brought a, well they had used the word partner, but everyone knew they meant sub. Of course, how else to through the Great Mycroft Holmes off his game than to force him to invite a sub he didn’t have, thus requiring him to have a loose end all night. His distraction would cause him to miss the terrorists. They were good at this, except nobody could have guessed that his assistant, a badass behind an email and a telephone redirect, would have been a sub, or that they were sporting quite the lady-boner for her boss, but that was not going to be an issue. Anyone who looked at her would have been sure she was a Dom, if she was involved, between the attitude, musculature, and the complete control she was known to have utilized in many situations, along with the fact that her MI5 sheet rivaled her boss’s, and those were only the ones that were written down and documented.  
But no, Mycroft knew she was a sub. Of course, he did. When did Mycroft ever not know something, unless Baby Brother had something to do with it. Occasionally Sherlock was able to pull the wool over his eyes, but even that was a hard-won feat.   
“I’ll be your sub, then, sir? Or are you assigning me some dimwit from downstairs?” She almost didn’t dare to even ask if she could be his. Not real. Not his. It’s a mission. Keep it separate.   
He nearly chuckled, something he did not do often. “I wouldn’t trust any of them with your life, and I don’t think any of them could actually dominate you. You’re quite the brat, and need a firm hand.”   
Kaija shivered again, damn it had been too long. “When, Mr. Holmes, do we start?”  
He frowned, the lines in his face clashing with the bags under his eyes. “Not Mr. Holmes. Stick to sir. The meeting is tomorrow, so we should debrief tonight. Any chance you could reschedule my meetings left today?”  
“Of course, sir, that;’s my job. I’ll grab my overnight bag and be in your place in an hour. You getting food or shall I?”   
He stared at her strangely, and then said that he’d arrange the takeout, confirming her order was the same as all the other times they had gone through a similar routine before a mission, usually one headed overseas, and not into a sex club.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mission Briefing. Only TW is minor panic in talking about an abusive ex.

An hour later, they sat at Mycroft’s barely used dining room table, one of apparently four dining room tables contained in his monstrosity of a family “apartment.” Yes, Kaija’s family was well-off, but sometimes she really hated rich people. Mycroft noticed her sneer, and reminded her, “Not my choice.”  
She just rolled her eyes and went back to her Shrimp and Broccoli Chinese takeout. Usually, he’d forbid such greasy food, but before a mission, he’d allow it, and only from this one posh Chinese place. She knew they didn’t really do take-out, but name dropping worked, even if you were only a “minor civil servant.”  
As he dug into his Matsutake, she knew he was posh, he looked her over. “You do understand there is no room for error here.”  
She rolled her eyes again. “Sir, how many missions have we been on together?”  
“23.”   
“How many have I messed up on?”  
“1, 2 if you count the…”  
“How many have I messed up on, when not under the influence of a deadly toxin that was inhibiting all mental function?”  
“None.”  
“And how many years have I been subbing, Mr. Know-It-All?”  
“At least ten.”  
“Then we’ll be fine.” She had to hide her smirk that he didn’t know the exact year count. It was only 13, but still. Little victories were all one got with Mycroft. He’d always win in the end. “So let’s get down to business…” To defeat the Huns, her brain finished, but she didn’t think he’d appreciate the joke.   
“I’m fine with you being a brat. In fact, they will probably expect me to have some trouble with whomever I bring. However, you need to obey once I tell you to, and you need to behave. People at the club will recognize you, so it is no use changing your identity. Also, I don’t need the details of what that vermin,” his lip curled around the idea of saying a name, “did to you, because it will take all I have to not go kill him when you asked me not to, but I need to know your triggers, your limits. I will not have anyone accuse me of abusing my sub, even if it is all just pretend.”  
Kaija tried to hold onto the warmth she felt when he said ‘my sub,’ but the very thought of her last dom turned choked her breath in her throat. “My hands need to be in front of me. He tied them where I couldn’t see them, and didn’t let me out…” Her voice almost broke, “And limits, besides him, no hard blood or marking, not that it should come up tomorrow, and um,” A falter once more, “No ring gags. Just use something else.” She blinked heavily to usher away the memories threatening to envelop her, “Besides that, I should be good.” His stare told her that he didn’t quite believe her, but that was okay. She’d show him. She’d prove to him that she was better. Fixed. Working. Not a Victim. Never a victim.   
They stayed up half the night, planning all their moves, making plans and backup plans, knowing that you never can be too prepared. Around three, Kaija stumbled into the guest room she usually slept in, while Mycroft made his way into the back of the house. She awoke the next morning around 10, but still before him, so she happily prepared some eggs from the little sustenance in his fridge. The sound of sizzling seemed to draw him from his room because, by the time the eggs were finished, his bleary face watched her from across the breakfast nook table. On the table in front of him sat a silver case, and although she had never seen one in that sort of case before, she knew what it was.   
“Is it necessary?” Her eyes locked with his.  
“Yes, my dear, I wouldn’t ask it of you if not.”  
“Then I’ll do it…” She grabbed the silver case, only allowing herself an instant to marvel over how nice the case was, how expensive she knew the thing inside was going to be, and opened the lid on the case, to see …  
A leather collar. A simple leather collar seemed nothing like she’d expect from Mycroft, Mr. I’ll Throw Money At Whatever I Want To Because I’m Rich. It seemed like a normal collar. Upon further investigation, she could tell the stitching was of higher quality, but still, she was expecting something worth more than her whole apartment. She was relieved.  
“You do prefer the leather ones, right? I can get a diamond one before we go if you’d feel more comfortable…”  
“No, Mycroft, it’s perfect. Well, it does have a tracker, correct?”  
“Yes, of course. Your safety--”  
“And a corresponding lead for the ring?” She says as the twirls the collar around in a circle the ring around her index.  
“Leads are one of the best parts of collars.”  
“Then it’s perfect.” She opens it and hands it towards him, looking up expectantly.  
“Me? Okay…” Mycroft nervously clips it around her neck, lingering his fingers upon it as he pulls away.  
“You cannot be nervous here. You are in charge.” Kaija stressed again as she closed the box, and ran her fingers along the collar. “It’s going to be fine.”  
There was no reason for her to tempt fate like that.


End file.
